rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Syranian Loot
Back to Syranian Age hub. Current XP Count: 20558 Current Level: 10 Blu acquired: 5510 Ship's Fund: 467gp "Slush" Fund: 19blu Please note, all consumables, ritual components, dragonshards, and other items listed with an explicit value in bluchips are trade goods. They are sellable for 100% of the listed or book value. If there is a discrepancy, the value listed here takes precedence. All items categorized by level rather than value are traditional non-consumable magic items and may be sold or disenchanted for 20% of the book value, as normal. Current Loot by PC Achi :*Stuff :*Things :*Doodads Isaac ITEMS :*Ritual Book :*Repulsion Leather Armor +2 :*Cannith Goggles (heroic tier) :*Necklace of Keys +2 :*Adventurer's Kit :*Tanglefoot Bag (level 12) :*Diamond Cincture (heroic tier) :*Mindiron Superior crossbow +3 (AKA T.H.U.M.P.E.R.) :*Antipathy Gloves (heroic tier) RITUALS :*Brew Potion :*Disenchant Magic Item :*Enchant Magic Item :*Make Whole :*Last Sight Vision :*Raise Dead :*Remove Affliction :*Inquisitive's Eyes Mask :*12: Exodus Knife :*10: Alchemy Primer :*10: Cincture of the Gith (MotP 157) :*6: Magic Tome +2 :*6: Shiftcloth Patch :*4: Shimmering Robe +1 (AV 51) :*7: Cloak of Resistance +2 (PHB 250) :*Alchemy Set +1 :*Smokestick Alchemic Recipe (AV 29-30) :*Magic Circle Ritual (PHB 309) :*Healing Potion (PHB 255) Paya :*8: Rod of the Feywild (AV 101) :*8: Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (AV 134) :*7: Elven Cloak +2 (PHB 250) :*3: Eladrin Leather +1 (PHB 230) :*Healing Potion (PHB 255) :*200 blu from disenchanting Rod of Reaving +1 Raven :*12: Feytouched Earthhide +3 :*11: Helm of Vision Unclouded :*10: Lightning Greatbow +2 :*9: Sureshot Gloves (AV 137) :*6: Cloak of Protection +2 :*6: Bracers of Archery - Heroic :*2: Eberron Shard of Lightning All :*5: Bag of Holding :*1/3 House Voucher :*Spyglass with unstated properties :*200 blu reserved for alchemy Unclaimed :*Healing Potions x2 (PHB 255) :*Feather Token x2 Alicia :*8 -- Performer's Blade +2 :*8: Steadfast Amulet +2 (AV 154) :*7: Phantom Soldier (AV 175) :*6: Bracers of Mental Might (AV 115) :*5: Vengeful Falchion +1 (AV 81) :*5: Skybound Leather +1 (AV 52) :*5: Ruby Scabbard (AV 176) Cyrus :*Artifact: Icewoe :*8: Holy Symbol of Champion's Code +2 (AV2) :*7: Amulet of Resolution +2 (AV 149) :*6: Sacrificial Fullblade +2 (AV 9 and 77) :*6: Drakescale Armor +2 (AV 7) :*4: Oathblade Longsword +1 (AV 73) Li :*7: Hide Armor of Screaming +2 (AV 51) :*4: Communal Longsword +1 (AV 66) Icewoe: +3 Lifedrinker Icy Greatsword :*+1d6 Cold damage per plus on crit :*You gain a temp +1 to atk and dmg rolls until EoNT for every non-minion dropped. :*Property: Any character slain by Icewoe can't be raised from the dead. :*Power: (Encounter) You can use the Fighter 7 power Reckless Strike. Alchemy Primer: :"Basically, given some time with the alchemy set, you can make and use one free alchemic compound, but it goes away after your extended rest." Alchemy Set +1: :User can make alchemy items of up to CL+1, rather than just CL Loot By Level Level 8 12 - Exodus Knife. 11 - Helm of Vision Unclouded. 10 - Shielding Girdle. 10 - Antipathy Gloves. 9 - Boots of Eagerness. 6800 bluchips Level 7 :*10 - Salve of Power :*9 - Screaming Longbow +2 :*8 -- Performer's Blade +2 :*2150 blu - cracked khyber shard :*850 blu - Khyber shard, lightly abjuration enchanted :*400 blu Level 6 :*10: Alchemy Primer :*10: Cincture of the Gith :*8: Rod of the Feywild +2 :*8: Addergrease Hide +2 :*5: Bag of Holding :*Spyglass with unstated properties :*Alchemy Set +1 :*1100 blu (200 reserved for alchemy) Level 5 :*Artifact: Icewoe :*9: Sureshot Gloves :*8: Gloves of Eldritch Admixture :*7: Amulet of Resolution +2 :*7: Phantom Soldier :*6: Drakescale Armor +2 :*Magic Circle Ritual :*Ship Armor Upgrade :*1/3 House Voucher :*1900 blu Level 4 :*8: Steadfast Amulet +2 :*7: Elven Cloak +2 :*6: Sacrificial Fullblade +2 :*6: Shiftcloth Patch :*6: Bracers of Mental Might :*6: Bolter +2 :*Smokestick alchemic recipe :*2x feather token :*520 blu Level 3 :*7: Hide Armor of Screaming +2 :*6: Cloak of Protection +2 :*5: Ruby Scabbard :*5: Skybound Leather +1 :*4: Shimmering Robe +1 :*2x Healing Potion :*1210 blu Level 2 :*6: Magic Staff +2 :*5: Vengeful Falchion +1 :*4: Communal Longsword +1 :*4: Oathblade Longsword +1 :*3: Eladrin Leather +1 :*2x Healing Potion :*2x Tanglefoot Bag :*2x Blastdisk :*3x Herbal Poultice :*2x Dragonfire Tar :*550 blu Level 1 :*5: Rod of Reaving +1 :*4: Thunderburst Longbow +1 :*3: Duelist's Shortsword +1 :*2: Dwarven Scalemail +1 :*2: Cloak of Resistance +1 :*3x Healing Potions :*230 blu Category:Syranian Age